Little Spirit
by Kindred01
Summary: Jack finds a small toddler by his pond but this little on has white hair and rabbit ears and tail


**(not yet beta) ( I wrote this a while ago)**

Jack stopped and looked around the snowy wonder around him; he smiled at the swirls of ice on the trees the tick ice on the pond to stop any one falling in, he still a little dizzy after that weird spirit in white knocked him and bunny out earlier in the week, he shook his head thinking he should really see North to get checked over. He started to move and away when he heard crying, he looked around the pond and see nothing but he still could hear crying "Hello?" he called out as he moved closer to a tall grass, Hello? Are you hurt?" Jack called out as he moved closer, he could tell the crying was a child's crying moving quickly but held a nervous footing as he moved closer.

He parted the tall grass and looked at the child on the ground crying, he blinked at the tiny child that was sat there crying and shivering "Hey there." He whispered as he knelt in front of him, the little boy looked up at him and with bright blue eyes, Jack notice that the boy had rabbit ears and had a mop of white hair, the boy put his arms out to him and made a grabby motion to him, Jack picked him with the blanket that was on the floor "Hey little guy where is your mummy and daddy?" he asked softly the toddler nuzzled into Jack's chest making him blink in shock.

"NORHT!" Jack called out as he climbed though an open window, the jolly winter wizard turned around to face Jack a large smile on his face

"JACK WELCOME BACK!" North smiled as he looked at the cheeky winder spirit, then his smiled changed

"Yeah it's good to be back but I need some help, I found this little guy at my pond." He said as he moved the blue blanket side and showed the fluffy rabbit eared boy in his arms, North moved by his side and took the child out of his arms waking the 2 year old up making him fuss,

"Look at you sweet boy." North said as he cooed at the child "You said you found him?" The white bared man asked, the little boy looked up at him and giggled as he pulled on North's bared

"I did, but what's with the ears?" Jack asked North held the boy and looked at him as he cooed and touched his face

"Jack this little boy looks like you?" North said as he mouth at the child's fingers

"He does not." The winter spirit said with a cheeky smiled, he knew North was right but he still didn't want to believe it…just yet. North hummed as he handed the boy back to Jack, the teen held him and looked back at the grandfather figure

"We should call the others, Jack do you remember the white spirit?" he asked

"No she just turned up and knocked me and bunny out and the left." North drifted away for a moment before giving a small smiled

"Go and feed the poor child he is a growing spirit." Jack nodded and walked away towards the awesome kitchen that holds all sorts of wonderful smells.

Later that day

"Ohhhh he's so cute, Jack he looks just like you." Tooth said as he looked at the child that was sat on the floor playing with the elves, the boy grabbed an elf and shook him happily as he was being cooed over

"Erry." He said as he looked at her

"Nawww he was trying to say Fairy." She smiled as she scoped him up "Your such a little sweat heart, yes you are." She grinned

"Do you really think he looked like me? Jack asked as he watched her, she looked up at him and nodded

"Yeah he does, can't you see it?" she asked

"That is what's troubling me I can." He said frowning.

Bunny turned up shivering as he moved close to the fire place, he let out a sigh as he rubbed the warmth back through him, he looked up at the other two

"What its cold?" he said "So what's with the nipper?" he asked, Jack turned around and looked at Bunny, the pooka looked at the boy on the floor and blinked when he see the rabbit ears.

He froze to the spot as he looked at the child on the floor, playing with building blocks (really he sucking on them) "What the hell is that?!" Bunny asked

"Rabbit ears? Tooth said, frowning at Bunny's reaction

"I can see that!" he said looking scared

"Bunny what is wrong?" Jack asked watching the Pooka face changes with emotion

"Mother of birth." He whispered Jack tilted his head "Where did you find him Frost bite?"

"Where I live." Bunny nods. North walks in with a big fat smile on his face

"I have found out where the little boy is from?" North said as he looked at the others in the room, Bunny winced he knew.

"Well North!" Jack said

"That white spirit that attack you an bunny is Mother Nature, she must have thought it was time for a born guardian, this little guy here is your and bunny's child."


End file.
